The day a baby monkey was born
by WhiteKandis
Summary: COMPLETE! Rayleigh visits Luffy's son on Amazon Lilly when he turns 17 to tell him the story of the day he was born. Rating changed to M because some slightly adult stuff. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Because he was not allowed to. He, the son of the pirate king, was not allowed to go into the water.

Stupid, dumb Hancock.

His annoyed look swept again over the blue sea, he could make out big shadows in the water as he looked closer. Sea monster. He sighed and his gaze swept toward the village and the great palace. He hated these women here. He hated Hancock. He hated this island, where only women were allowed to live and he knew and saw nothing except women. The only man Iba had ever seen was Rayleigh-san, who came to visit him once a year.

And that was why he was sitting on the highest mountain in Amazon Lilly looking at the sea, because today it was that time of the year again. Rayleigh-san would come and tell him stories about his parents and everything that had to do with the strawhats. His breathing quickened as he thought of all the adventures his father had already experienced. At some point, Iba knew that, he would set sail and sail away from this island. Would he become a pirate too? Or would he just sail as a free man on the seas? He didn't know that yet and actually he didn't care either.

When a strong wind blew through his black hair he shivered slightly. It never really happened that it stormed on Amazon Lilly but he had a strange feeling in his stomach when he looked into the sky. Iba didn't know it at that time, but today was one of those fateful days, one of those that changed the whole world.

His lips and eyes widened as he saw a small boat in the distance. With a big leap, he catapulted down, grabbed on a liana and jumped from there towards the palace.

.

.

"Here you are at last!"

He instantly stiffened as he heard the voice, once again getting caught as he wanted to sneak in to take a bath before she would notice.

"Where do you always hang around and how dirty you are again! Rayleigh-san will be here any moment!"

"I know." Iba replied snottily.

Hancock frowned and sighed. When she got involved with this child, she couldn't have imagined how difficult it was to raise him. This kid was deadly, causing nothing except trouble. She should have expected it though, he was not an ordinary boy. Her face blushed and she closed her eyes as she pictured Luffy.

"Oh, stop thinking about dad, that's really disturbing, you know that?"

The Empress's dream bubble burst at that comment and she looked to the boy angrily.

"You should be happy that I don't turn you into stone right now!"

"As if you could do that, stupi-" He stopped as the doors to the hall opened.

"Sister, Rayleigh-san is here."

Sandersonia opened the door and stepped aside, letting the gray-haired man into the hall with a smile on his lips.

"Rayleigh-san!" Iba laughed and hugged the old man, forgetting his argue with the Empress and making Rayleigh laugh as well. A short moment later the old man put his hands on Iba's shoulders and pushed him on arm's length, eyeing him proudly.

"Iba-kun, you're getting bigger and bigger, you're almost as tall as me."

"Hancock makes meat for me and I train every day to fight the sea monster!" Iba grinned and removed the man's hands from his shoulders.

"Rayleigh."

"Hancock."

As always, the two older ones in the room didn't have much to say and just smiled briefly before Rayleigh turned back to Iba.

"Want to go for a walk?"

.

.

"Rayleigh-san, I want you to tell me the story of Dress Rosa and the strawhats, I've heard so much about it from the villagers."

The man had to laugh softly as he sat down on the rock on which Iba had sat today. Looking into the distance he took a deep breath before a sigh escaped his lips, turning his gaze again to the young boy in front of him.

"How old are you now, Iba-kun?" he asked after a brief pause.

"17" replied Iba irritated, because the old man should normally know his age.

"I would like to tell you another story today."

The gray haired man opened his cloak lightly and reached in with his free hand, pulling something out.

When Iba could make out what it was, that Rayleigh was holding in his hands, a whisper was all he could manage to say, eyes wide open.

"A straw hat.."

A wind blew through his pitch-black hair for the second time today, moving the straw hat in Rayleigh's hand lightly.

"You know who this straw hat belonged to."

The boy looked spellbound at it and finally sat down on the ground, sitting cross-legged in front of Rayleigh.

"Yes, I know. It's my father's straw hat." he said quietly, barely able to speak.

"That's the way it is."

The elder put the item on the grass between them. For a long time no one said anything, black and brown eyes looked at it and Iba could feel, yes, almost see, that an incredible power lay on this straw hat.

"Today I want to tell you the story about the day you were born, Monkey D. Iba, son of the second pirate king."

The third time today, the strongest wind ever blew around his hair, he thought that something was trying to strengthen the fire in his veins. His heart pounded wildly, goose bumps all over his body, as he listened to the story, that he would hear for the first and last time in his life.

.

.

Hey there,

This is my first One Piece Fanfiction since... perhaps 15 years? This story will not be a long one and could end with the next chapter, which will be definitely longer then this one of course. Please review. Thank you for reading.

Leah


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy turned and saw in the distance the princess holding Nami in her hands. The navigator stood firmly on her legs and looked at him. Tears that wanted to flow down, just waiting to make traces on her face and break her, gathered in her brown eyes. But she had promised herself not to cry, and she wouldn't break that promise, that was her intention. Her hand lay on her belly, nothing coming out from her mouth.

She didn't have to talk, she didn't have to say anything. His eyes answered her voiceless question, his feelings reached every fiber of her at that very moment.

And her heart stopped beating as she knew what he was up to.

And she could not do it. She could not.

She could not.

"LUFFY, NO!" she cried to him, her desperate voice flowing through the distance.

"NAMI, TRUST ME, JUST TRUST ME!"

"LUFFY, YOU NEED ME, ONLY I CAN LEAD URANUS!"

"I SAID TRUST ME AND GO NOW!"

Her eyes widened as he grinned at her and turned back to jump on her milkyway, escaping the darkness that spread beneath him.

Nami dropped to her knees, unable to stand upright because of the weight of her stomach and put her hands in front of her. They hadn't imagined it that way, it hadn't been planned that way, none of this! They had all ancient weapons, had found Raftel, had the most incredible journey of their lives behind them, and yet there was this person, this monster, who finally stood in their way. And he was overpowering, he was worse than anything they had ever seen and known before. Nothing what they did had hurt him enough, not even a scratch and Luffy was already at his wit's end. Nobody could explain how it had come to this situation. And Nami for the first time since Archipelago was scared. She was worried about her Nakama and the child in her stomach.

"How can I just to go?"

"NOW SANJI, YOWAHOSHI!"

The blonde cook scrambled to his feet with his last strength and jumped into the air. The water was pitch black, only the small area in which Shirahoshi swam was not affected. Sanji saw Nami on all fours in Shirahoshi's palms and her horrified eyes looking at him. His eyes wandered down her body, stopping at her big belly. He couldn't hide the smile on his face, even though he desperately wanted because he feared he would frighten Nami just more.

But he just couldn't help himself. Because the future slumbered in this belly and this future had to be preserved, this future couldn't be destroyed.

"That's my last attack and it's for you, Iba-kun.."

All his strength wandered into his legs as he stretched out, his skin burning as he came in contact with the wetness that felt like concrete. He split the black water in front of Shirahoshi until the darkness disappeared and the water cleared. The mermaid didn't lose a second, created a bubble around Nami.

"No, Shirahoshi, please, we can't go now!"

"I'm sorry, Nami-chin-san, I have to listen to Luffy-sama, I promised him that."

"No, no, no, SHIRAHOSHI, LUFFY, SANJI!"

She turned her eyes to look at the pirate king standing with his back to her. The time stopped when he suddenly looked over his shoulder. His hands, his legs, his body - everything was full of blood, full of scratches, full of aching pain. But his lips were adorned with a smile, his eyes spreading warmth, his aura safety.

"Trust me, Nami."

And he was the last thing she saw and heard when Shirahoshi finally turned and dived into the clear water.

He was the last thing Nami thought of when the greatest pain of her life took her air to breathe away, even though she was in the bubble. She put her hand on her stomach and screamed, she screamed and screamed.

The pain in her abdomen was far not the biggest. It was the pain in her heart she just couldn't take.

.

.

It hadn't been an easy birth but it was bearable. With her fingers, she gently stroked the cheeks of the baby boy in her arms. Her biggest wish at the moment was to have Luffy with her so that he could hold his son, look at him and kiss him. She didn't know if he or she herself would ever get another chance to see Iba again.

Because she had to go back to Luffy. She was the only one in the world at the moment who knew how to deal with Uranus, the weapon that controlled the tides and the sky. And without that ancient weapon, how could he fight Blackbeard? The one who at this very moment possessed the power of all devil fruit powers except Luffy's?

And if Blackbeard died, he'd get up again thanks to Brook's previous devil powers.

It broke her heart, but she couldn't lose anymore time, she just was not allowed to. Her voice was quiet, she only wanted to say what was necessary now.

"Here."

She gave the bundle in her arms to Vivi.

"Please, bring Iba to the safest place in the world, no one is allowed to know of his existence. It's enough that Blackbeard knows that."

The blue-haired princess had tears in her shocked eyes but she nodded.

"I will protect him with my life, Nami."

The navigator smiled as she leaned towards her son and kissed him one last time on his forehead, inhaling his scent.

"I know..."

Nami looked at the baby for a very long time before she turned and walked to the bed on which the legendary straw hat rested. She closed her eyes as she brought it to her face and smelled it. And no, it wasn't a pleasant scent and yet she wanted to smell it. Because it reminded her of Luffy. Of all her nakama and all the times, moments and adventures that she experienced with them.

It was that last tear that rolled down her cheek, stopped briefly at her chin and dripped onto the wooden floor of the Sunny to instantly seep into it. The tear that reminded her of her promise and her purpose.

She turned and said goodbye to her son before she went to Luffy with Shirahoshi.

As always, it was resolution.

Resolution that forced every straw hat to fight against something without the slightest chance of winning this fight.

.

.

Hello,

yes, sorry, I know you have questions. I hope to answer them all with the next chapters. I hope that you liked it, please let me know and review. English is not my first language, hopefully there are not much errors.

Thank you for reading,

Leah


	3. Chapter 3

Iba had been in bed for hours now, unable to sleep.

Only through Shirahoshi's and Vivi's stories Rayleigh-san could tell him what had happened then. What had happened after his mother went back to his father that day no one knew. From the beginning, everything seemed to have been mysterious. No one could say why people lost their devil fruit powers without being killed. Why had the pirate king been the only one who hadn't lost his gum gum powers? A few hours after his mother had disappeared with Shirahoshi, everyone had regained their powers again. But what had happened exactly? Shirahoshi, washed up on an island on the beach, couldn't remember anything. No one had seen or heard anything of the Strawhat and Blackbeard pirates again afterwards.

After a few months, Vivi had handed little Iba to Rayleigh-san and he had given him to Hancock, saying, that Amazon Lilly was the safest place for him and nobody would ever find him here because the journey to this island alone was extremely difficult and men actually were not allowed to live here.

He sighed and turned in bed, lying on his back now and looking at the ceiling.

Iba adored his father deeply. Even if it had only been for a short time, he had managed to become king of the pirates and fulfill his dream. In this new era, in which Iba was born, there were also pirates who dreamed of becoming the third Pirate King. Legend has it that neither Blackbeard nor Monkey D. Luffy died but Rayleigh-san had taken away that hope from Iba. It was not Luffy's way of hiding, his dream was to be free. The people who knew the Strawhat pirates were sure that they had not survived this war.

His head turned slowly,he looked at the straw hat that lay next to him on his bedside table and that now belonged to him. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't describe what he should think about it. On the one hand he loved this straw hat, on the other hand he feared it because it radiated so much powe, he could bearly handle. If this straw hat alone gave him these feelings, what would it be like to stand in front of his father? Just the thought of it caused him goosebumps.

"Can't you sleep either?"

He heard the soft female voice and was startled for a moment. Hancock had opened the door to his room and looked at him. The boy said nothing when he opened his blanket to sit up.

"May I come inside?"

"Yeah."

The Empress came to him but as her eyes found the straw hat she stood in front of it, moments passed before he heard her again.

"You know, I could also tell you a story about your parents if you want that."

And Iba was confused, knowing that Hancock hated his real mother. She herself had fallen head over heels in love with his father and could have talked about him for hours. But this was actually the first time she ever mentioned his "parents".

"What story?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes found his again.

"Vivi told me how your parents got to know each other... and how they fell in love."

Iba's eye lids fell closed and he groaned annoyed as he dropped back into his bed, arms behind his head.

"I don't want to hear such boring stories!"

The black-haired woman started smiling when she heard that. That was typical. If it wasn't about fights, robots or ninjas then it was boring. And romantic stories? No, that really wasn't what he wanted to hear and Hancock knew that, too.

"I'm just offering it to you." she said amused and sat down on his bed as her hand found his face and gently stroked his cheek.

Usually, Iba would push her hand away and tell her not to.

Usually.

This time he closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, was actually happy. Her fingers against his skin gave him a secure feeling. Even though he fought with her all the time and desperately wanted to leave this island, Hancock was his mother. She was the woman he loved the most in the world and he would give his life for her without batting an eyelid. Next to her he could be insecure, he could be afraid.

"Ne, Hancock..."

He opened his brown eyes again and looked at her uncertainly. Her eyes were so full of love and if he could have read her mind right now he would know that her love for him was the greatest in her life. He would know that only after she got Iba did she understand what love really meant. That her love for Luffy seemed pale compared to the love she felt for Iba.

"Yes?"

"May I go with Rayleigh-san tomorrow?"

Her hand stopped briefly and Iba searched for her eyes, which he couldn't really see in the shadow of her hair. After a few seconds her hand started moving again and Iba suddenly felt her body trembling, as did her voice.

"Of course not!" and her eyes filled with tears found his again.

Iba's heart pounded painfully against his chest when he saw her like that because he had never seen her cry before. He didn't know if he should be angry because she wouldn't let him. Or embrace and comfort her for making her cry. As he decided and took a short breath to comfort her, he felt her fingers against his lips and saw a smile on her face, now full of tears.

"And would that stop you, Iba?"

His eyes widened, he didn't know how to answer. But he understood what she told him. He understood that she had to let him go because his place was not on Amazon Lilly.

Hancock opened the blanket and lay down next to Iba without saying anything and took him in her arms. And for the first time, Iba felt a kind of sadness at the thought of leaving Amazon Lilly, unshed tears gathering in his eyes. He hugged her back tightly. This feeling of being able to sleep without worries, of being a child one last time. It would be the last time Iba would have that feelings.

As he slowly drifted into sleep, Hancock looked at him. She definitely wouldn't sleep tonight, she would watch him, try to burn all his features into her memory, try to get enough of him. And she already knew that that was impossible. But she knew also that his place was all over the world and that she was not allowed to restrict him. She would support him with all she had.

Ever since the day she had him, she knew she couldn't have him forever. He was the son of a pirate king and his navigator.

The story of the blue-haired princess came to her mind when she pulled Iba closer and watched him in the light of the moonlight...

.

.

Hi!

It would be great if you could write reviews. I really love them and it would help my motivation right now. I hope that you enjoyed it so far, please share your thoughts with me. In the next chapter, I would like to tell you the story in which Lufy and Nami fell in love.

Thank you for reading.

Leah


	4. Chapter 4

"This island, this village and these people remind me somehow of the Eastblue..." Usopp muttered quietly. He sat with his Nakama at a campfire on the beach, the Sunny was not too far away and sailed peacefully on the water.

"Yeah, it's like the village where we found Nami." Luffy grinned at his navigator.

"That's right," she replied and smiled. "I wonder what the people are doing there. And Shushu."

"Shushu?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Long story, Chopper." Usopp grinned to the doctor, "I'll tell you sometime."

Nami narrowed her eyes slightly "You weren't even there."

"Really? I don't even know how many islands we've been to so far!" the liar said rubbing the backside of his head and infected his captain with his laugh. Pleasant silence replaced their laughter after a while, everyone wore a satisfied smile on their faces.

"What now, Luffy?" Zoro asked then an overdue question.

And they were curious to hear the straw hat's answer. This question had rooted in their heads during the last days more and more and no one had brought it up so far but what was the first man for, if not to ask unpleasant questions?

"I don't know." The captain said honestly "What do you want to do?"

In fact, three months had already past. For three months Luffy was allowed to call himself pirate king. In the first month he hadn't even noticed it and had overslept it completely because he had to recover from his injuries. It hadn't been easy to get this title and they didn't expect it to be easy. Easy goals weren't for Luffy.

"Luffy" Usopp sat upright and looked seriously at his captain "I must see Kaya."

"I know."

And of course he knew that. Ever since he first saw her with Usopp, he knew that the now fearless warrior of the seas had to return.

"And I have to go back to Alabasta." said the blue-haired princess as she stroked Karou "I promised my father to marry someone after we found the One Piece."

She earned a grin from the navigator.

"And I already know who that will be. Koza was his name, right?"

"W-w-w- what?!" Vivi's face flushed like a tomato as she stammered and hugged Karou tightly.

"QUAAAAAACK!"

Way too tight for the duck as it shouted painfully.

"How do you know, Nami? N-no, I- I- I said I don't know!" She hid her embarassed face in the animal's feathers.

"Shishishishi"

"I want to see Laboon..." interrupted the ship's musician, playing his violine softly.

"Yeah, you really have to. I'd like to see what he does when he sees you, Brook." Nami pulled her legs to her and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'd like to go back to Fishmen Island and see how they're doing and if they need my help." Jimbei grinned, "I've heard that some of them have already gone to Sabaody Archipelago and are living with humans. I'd really like to see that myself."

"I believe that King Neptune and Shirahoshi have fulfilled the will of Otohime, Jimbei." Smiled the archaeologist and looked at him.

"And I myself would like to go to the revolutionaries and see how they're doing. I promised Koala-chan I'd see her from time to time."

"Sabo's probably with her. Wouldn't you like to visit him too, Luffy?" Nami asked curious.

Said captain sat on the sand, leaning his back against the tree trunk that Franky and Brook used as a bench.

"I'd like to see him, we still have to go to Ace together..." he said quietly, pulling his straw hat down to hide his eyes. It was years ago that Ace died but it would always be hard for them to talk about it. Silence came again but was interrupted before it got depressed.

"I'd like to visit Dr. Kuleha!" Chopper stood up from his seat and looked to the stars. "I want to show her everything I've learned."

"Just be careful she doesn't chase you again." Sanji brought his cigarette to his mouth as he grinned to him.

"I have to go back to my village too. Gotta visit someone." said the green-haired swordsman also looking to the stars.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brook asked. "If so, may I see her pan-"

"You do not want to finish this sentence!" interrupted Nami harsh.

„Yohohoho" chuckled the skeleton.

"Fufufu..."

"As if a woman would ever look at shitty marimo..."

"What was that, curly eyebrow?"

"This fight is long overdue, wannabe swordsman!" said the cook as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Zoro got up and threw his bottle into the distance, only to hit Usopp's face with it.

"OWW! OI ZORO!"

The two forever rivals were facing each other just to get knocked down again.

"THIS FIGHT WILL NOT HAPPEN HERE AND NOW, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Nami-swan..."

"Witch…"

"Shishishi"

"I want to go to Waterseven and help Iceberg. He's got big plans and he'd never make it without me. That baka... "

"I wonder how old Kokoro-san and Chimney-chan are doing..." Nami said as she let herself fall to the ground again and rested her chin on her knees.

"I have to visit these idiots at the Baratie and see if my shitty family did anything to them. Maybe it wouldn't even be bad if they build something new instead of being on the stinking old Baratie." Sanji pulled another cigarette from his pocket, his previous one damaged from Nami.

"I'd build something new for them- A SUUUUUPER BARATIE!" Franky shouted and laughed.

"Aa, that old man would be happy about that."

As silence spread its wings again they looked to the navigator out of the corner of their eyes and awaited her response to the captain's question.

"Nami?" Luffy asked again when nothing came.

The navigator sighed.

"I miss Nojiko and Genzo." she finally said "I'd like to visit them. But I can't… Not yet."

No one responded to that, it was hard to believe that her dream was the only one they haven't reached so far. And this was the source of their worries as Zoro asked his question. Everyone of them had to do something but what would Nami do? She couldn't reach her dream without Luffy and her Nakama. After a while the captain got up and brushed the sand out of his clothes before he stepped to Nami and stretched out his hand.

"YOSH! I know you want to draw a world map before that. So let's go."

She looked at him irritated from below.

"Luffy... you do realize it can take me forever to draw a world map."

"Then I'll go on sailing forever with you!" he grinned.

Nami's heart pounded a bit too fast for a few seconds.

"I don't expect you to do that."

"I know."

A smile graced her lips.

"And I can't cook as good as Sanji."

"I know."

She put her hand in his.

"I can't fix anything like Franky."

"I know."

Luffy pulled her up.

"And I can't take care of you like Chopper either."

"I know." he smiled, taking her other hand in his.

"If you come with me you have to protect me."

"Didn't I always do that?"

Nami's smile grew wider.

"I'll scold you if you annoy me."

"I know."

"And what about us?" Zoro interrupted grinning wide at the two, "You can't make it without a first mate."

"Shitty captain, do you think I'd let Nami-swan go alone with you?"

"And what do you do when Nami gets a fever again?"

Nami's eyes widened, she couldn't say anything more when she saw the smiling faces of her Nakama.

"Mina..." her voice stuck in her throat.

"YOSH, THEN IT'S DECIDED! NEXT GOAL: NAMI'S WORLD MAP!" the captain shouted, raising his fist into the sky.

"YOHOHOHO!"

"YIPPIEEEE"

The usual suspects began to dance and sing as Nami's knees gave way and she found herself sitting on the sand again. Although the world hadn't meant it well with her for the first 18 years in her life, even if Bellemere-san wasn't there anymore, even though she hadn't seen her sister and Genzo in years… Everything she had experienced had led her to that very moment.

That very moment with these people. And they were more than family, they were so much more.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to found Robin beside her, a hand around her shoulder.

"Navigator-san, we are and we will stay forever Nakama, never forget that."

Nami nodded and wiped the tear from her face.

Night came, the fire had gone out and the straw hats lay on their blankets to sleep.

"Nami? Are you still awake?" whispered a voice, interrupting the navigator's train of thoughts.

"Yes. What is it?" she turned her head lightly to Luffy.

The captain rolled to her after a few seconds until he lay close next to her on her blanket, touching her sides with his and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Somehow I'd be happy."

"What do you mean?"

He turned his head to look her in the eye and she could see his never fading smile even in the darkness.

"I'd be happy to be alone with you."

Nami didn't know if he could find the slight blush on her face but he could hear her chuckle for sure.

"Baka..."

When the two fell asleep, Luffy didn't roll back onto his blanket and slept next to Nami.

And, funny enough, this brief conversation had never been mentioned again.

Even if all the straw hats heard them.

And even Sanji remained silent and had to smile.

Only to kick him at the morning for taking advantage of his Nami-swan in her sleep.

* * *

Hey there,

thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, I would be so happy if you could review me, I love to know your thoughts. I published this chapter also as a One-Shot for the ones who don't want to read a longer story. I thought this would be a good one. There will be a few more chapters in which I write a little more romantic stuff about Luffy and Nami, promise :)

Thank you again.

Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivi had not always been as open and spontaneous as she was now. Her nakama had helped her to open up and do whatever she wanted to do. When she watched Nami sitting in her skimpy bikini on her chair on the grassy deck, without any inhibitions between all her men and getting pampered by the sun and Sanji, she wouldn't have thought that she would do the same eventually.

But now she was lying next to Nami, sipping her cold cocktail, enjoying the warm rays of sunshine on her skin.

"I'm so happy."

Nami chuckled and turned her head to the princess.

"I know, I see it."

"Oi, Nami!"

The two women were harshly interrupted and looked to the direction where the angry voice came from, just to see their captain approaching them with hasty steps. He stopped in front of his navigator, stretched out his hand and pointed his index finger at her wrist to which her Logpose was bound.

"Where are we going?"

Nami put her glasses on her head and looked at him irritated.

"I told you, it'll take at least another week before we see land again."

Luffy knelt down next to her deck chair and briefly looked at the Logpose before his face darkened.

"And why are we sailing towards the resting compass needle? I told you that I wanted to go to the other island!"

"We can't do that." She replied shortly and sat up, swung her legs off her chair and placed her feet on the grass next to him "If I'm the navigator on this ship, then I'm also responsible for unsuring that the ship comes ashore safely. And the safest way is this one!"

"I am the captain of this ship and I decide where we sail! Why do I have to tell you that so many times? Are you stupid?"

Nami moaned annoyed, frowned at him for a few moments before she got up and took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of discussing this with you. Go and tell the others to turn the ship to hard port. And don't forget to mention that you want to sail directly into a storm."

After taking a few steps on her way to her room, she stopped and turned back to Luffy.

"And if my opinion here is so superfluous" she took her Logpose off her wrist and threw it on his head "Here you go. You claim to be such a good navigator, aren't you?"

Luffy scratched his head where she had hit him with the Logpose and which was lying on the ground now. He picked it up and watched his navigator disappear.

"I think you made her very angry this time." said Vivi, who had quietly followed the whole conversation.

Luffy didn't look at her and seemed to study the Logpose in his hands as he got up and sat on the chair where his navigator had been lying until recently. Lately, he's had to admit, that he argued with her more than ever before. And it was not the usual quarrels in which Nami would beat or shout at him. There were always these little discussions in which she would just disappear, leaving him alone. He was frustrated and didn't know why the mood between them had changed so much.

"I don't know why we argue so often." he confessed to Vivi and looked at her undecisively.

"Luffy, maybe it's because the tension is gone, now, that you've become the Pirate King. You might probably want to talk to each other about it. "

The black haired man sighed and let his upper body fall on to the deck chair. Maybe it was actually as Vivi said. But maybe it was something completely different. He was so incredibly frustrated that sometimes he wanted to grab Nami by her shoulders and shake her to show that he didn't want to argue with her. He was not as smart as she was and there were some things he just didn't understand. He was the way he was and she knew him. She should knew him. She should knew him better than anyone else and usually she always knew what was going on in his head.

Determined to sort this out for once and for all, he put the Logpose into his pocket and followed his navigator into her room.

.

* * *

.

She was mad at him. She was really mad at him. So mad that she didn't even want to yell at him anymore.

And why was she mad at him?

Well, she didn't know that herself. After sailing over the oceans for a few weeks now, the mood between them had changed so much that she didn't recognize herself.

Nami took a long white shirt out of her closet and slipped her arms inside the sleeves, buttoned it up slowly, looked through the porthole to the blue sea. On such a sea, she had seen him the first time, when he fell with his boat on hers. It felt like an eternity had passed since then. She had experienced so much with her friends and she knew everyone very well.

But Luffy was the person she knew best. She knew what he liked, how he thought, what he had experienced. Her knowledge of him was better than any Observation Hakis in the world when it came to Luffy.

But that had changed. For a few weeks she didn't know what he was thinking anymore, she couldn't estimate his moves anymore and that made her crazy mad.

And it was because sometimes, when he looked at her, he would start to smile, just like that. And sometimes, when she laughed at something and looked at him, he would suddenly look away. Sometimes he would push his chair a little more to her at breakfast or dinner. Sometimes his arm would brush hers while eating. He sometimes would accidently touch her arm as she walked past him in the corridor. Fleeting touches that drove her crazy, something she had never really noticed before. Those touches and looks that burned into her skin and her head, of which she didn't know how or why it happened and how she should handle it.

Has it always been like that? She remembered Luffy wrapping his neck around her body. And how he had carried her back and forth, his grip always so tight at her waist. Those were even more blatant touches than a touch on her arm. Why hadn't it bothered her then? And to her horror she had to ask herself; Was it really bothering her at all?

Because if she was really, truly honest with herself, she had caught herself placing her chair closer to him than it was necessary while eating. And how she walked extra in the middle of the corridor when she would pass him, just to pick up a small touch from him. How much she enjoyed watching and hearing his laugh.

And what was that about earlier? He had knelt beside her, she had felt his breath on her thighs. And that feeling had been unbearable for her.

"Nami?"

Her breath faltered for moments when she turned and saw him at her door.

"I knocked and called your name. Why didn't you answer?" he asked worriedly and slowly closed her door behind him. She panicked a bit as she saw him approaching her just to stop only an arm's length away from her. She closed her eyes and gave herself a mental ring.

"I was just thinking. What do you want?" she asked him after she caught herself.

He reached into his trouser pocket and took her Logpose out, his eyes locked on the compass as he spoke again, his voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, you're the best navigator in the world. You know better than me how we get to the next island. Here, I can't handle it."

He stretched out his hand and held the compass in front of her nose. Again she became angry, because once again she had not been able to predict him. Again he had done something she didn't know about him. She couldn't say anything, couldn't move either. After moments, he sighed, taking her left wrist in his free hand.

"I'm really sorry. I do not want to argue with you, so please." he carefully tied the Logpose back to where it belonged. "You are my navigator and I trust you. Your opinion is not superfluous."

He still didn't look at her when he was done, his eyes were fixed on her skin. He found that he liked to hold her, to feel her cold hand in his burning one.

He didn't know what overcame him as he began to use his fingertips of his now free hand to slowly draw small lines over her skin. Her cool, soft skin on which her fine hairs seemed to adore it, her delicate wrist on which the Logpose actually looked much too big. They were small, gentle touches, both of them not really sure if he actually touched her or if it was just an illusion of a touch. And so his grip became unknowingly tighter.

Nami's breath hadn't been steady for several minutes when she felt his fingertips, her jaw clenched so she wouldn't break completely under his touch. Her eyes were stuck to her wrist where he touched her so incredibly soft, then she found the strength to look at his face. And she found a blank face that looked completely spellbound at their interwined hands. He was focused, the hand holding hers was so firm and sure and yes, and no, she did not want him to let her go.

His fingers found her forearm, wandering agonizingly slowly onto her clothed upper arm. He followed his wandering hand with his eyes as they paused at her shoulder. Nami swallowed and took a breath to tell him that she trusted him too, but her voice got stuck in her throat as she felt his hand moving again. As they moved, reaching her throat, eventually snaking around her neck and his fingers getting stuck in her hair. How his thumb was on her chin.

How it moved, slowly, so slowly, painfully slowly, upwards and at last arrived at her slightly trembling, wet lips.

And then, finally, he looked at her. With his deep black eyes he looked into hers. And again she could not imagine what was going on in his head, what he had in mind and would do now. For several seconds they remained in that position before his wish finally came true and their endless thoughts came to an end. She raised her free hand and laid it on top of his, tilting her head into his palm and closing her eyes.

She enjoyed his touch, the warmth in her chest and the fluttering in her stomach. She enjoyed being in the hands of this man who had given her the most beautiful moments of her life.

And she let it happen as she felt him stepping closer, his body now touching hers.

And his warm breath hung on her lips.

How he put his forehead on hers.

"I trust you too, Luffy."

She felt his thumb lightly pressing her lower lip as her mouth opened slightly.

It was the most intimate moment in Nami's life when she felt his lips on hers.

.

* * *

.

**A/N**

**Hello You,**  
**thank you very much for reading. I considered to make a new FF with this story but I'm not sure, we'll see. I hope you enjoyed reading it so far. I would really like to hear your opinion to that chapter. Please be aware that our characters are slightly older here than in the Manga. I hope it is not as OOC. Please comment and also be aware that I don't have a Beta and that English is definetely not my first language. I hope there are not as many errors. Please tell me if so, so I can correct them. I hope to write a bit more of Luffy and Nami.**  
**Thank you again for reading.**  
**Leah**


	6. Chapter 6

He knew exactly what he was doing when he kissed Nami. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty in his actions. Because Luffy has always been someone who knew exactly what he was doing. His instinct had given him his crew and his title, so why not that too? The only thing he didn't know was what they called it. How to call this feeling of being so close to someone, of wanting to be close to someone.

But whatever it was called, he wanted more of it. He wanted to draw her even closer to himself than it was possible. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her body to his, pressing his lips even more demanding on hers as she gasped in surprise. His heart was racing, his skin was burning. Thoughts flew back and forth in his head, he couldn't try to grasp them.

And as she swung her hands around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, he realized how the curtain with reason and straigt thinking closed and opened another. One that was full of passion. But he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to make her sad. So he forced himself to break the kiss and failed miserably when she pulled him back by force. He had to take her hands and held them firmly as he tried to break the kiss again, breathing heavily and putting is forehead again on hers.

"Nami... what should I do?"

"Stay here," she said without even thinking for a second, her voice just a nuance louder than a whisper, "Just stay here and touch me. I need you now, Luffy. "

"I... I'll stay here."

And immediately they kissed again. And yes it was possible that the kiss got even more passionate than before. Because this time there were no more questions to answer, no more open secrets.

Luffy knew exactly what she wanted from him.

And she wanted to be devoured by him. Nami finally knew what it was that had made the mood between them so different. Both wanted the same, yet none of them knew what it was exactly. And when he got so close to her, it had clicked in her head. It was the frustration, the tension, why the two were always arguing. It was the closeness, the passion she had sought and ultimately found in him.

She wanted to fall as deep as she could. She wanted to fall and get caught by him. And that's exactly what she had in mind when she kissed him.

Nami pulled him to her bed during the kiss and pushed him so he sat down before spreading her legs and sitting on top of him. And she moaned quietly as he laid his hands on her bottom and drew her closer to him. She felt him everywhere. His hands wandered madly over her body. Over her naked thighs, her arms, her head and her breasts. He wasn't shy, not even a bit.

She began to touch him as well and brushed his shirt off his upper body. It tingled on her fingers as she stroked his burning skin and was clinging to his hard shoulders, trying to push her body even further to him.

Suddenly he held her tight, stood up, turned and threw her onto the bed.

She fell on her back on the white bed sheets and leaned on her elbows. Surprised, she looked at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open, her hair completely tousled, her cheeks red with excitement.

He looked at her and his mouth was also slightly open, his black hair also tousled, his cheeks also red. But his gaze was not a surprised one.

It was certain, almost demanding.

Not a second later he was over her and kissed her again.

Several hours later Vivi noticed that Luffy and Nami were quarreling again as usual. That Nami shouted at him again and beat him up badly when it was necessary for her. She also noticed that sometimes the two disappeared completely for some time.

It was no surprise that a few months later Chopper told Nami that she was pregnant.

No one was surprised that Luffy would be a father soon.

But no one had suspected at that time, that they wouldn't get to see Luffy's son except for Vivi and Nami.

Not until it was time.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I see that so many of you are reading this story. It would really mean so much to me to see your thougts. There will be just one chapter before the fanfic ends.**

**Leah**


	7. Chapter 7

Iba leaned against the railing and looked at the gentle waves that bumped against the wood of Rayleigh's small ship. It was one of these days when the sun warmed the waters of the East Blue just a little bit and the wind blew only mildly through his hair.

For the, he thought, one thousandth time he looked at the straw hat in his hand and still hesitated to put it on his head. It was beautiful and at the same time scary to know how many people had already worn it. How many important people.

Ever since he left Amazon Lily, he's been surrounded by a certain melancholy. He was happy, he was curious. But he was also cautious, could not handle his situation well yet. A situation in which he could go and move freely around the world.

He still had nothing to aim for and tried every time he looked at the straw hat to find an answer. An answer to what he should do, where he should go.

Lightly he brushed with his fingertips over the straw fibers of the hat, discovering many places that had apparently been knitted and repaired already umpteen times. He turned it around to look at the inside of the hat.

And then he noticed.

A single straw fiber that spanned more than the others.

Carefully, he took the straw fiber between his fingers and pulled slowly. Like a seam that had been waiting to be released, many more straw fibers sprang up, revealing a small gap in the hat. Irritated, Iba tried to reach into the gap with two fingers and examined the tiny hole.

"What the…"

Something fell to the ground. Surprised, he looked at what it was. And his heart stopped for a beat before it hammered against his chest, his breath faltering.

He bent down and picked up the little shred of paper.

His fingers trembled, the tiny hairs on his skin stood up as he realized what exactly that piece of paper meant.

The strongest gust of wind Iba had ever felt in his life shook the little ship so hard that he had to hold on to the railing not to fall to the ground. Shocked, he looked again over the sea, but as fast as the wind had come, it was over again.

He was still trembling when he looked over the sea at the horizon for a few moments.

And then he realized what his goal was.

The straw hat had given him an answer, finally.

And he just couldn't hold himself any longer, laughed loudly and jumped with joy as high as he could, stretching both arms towards the sky, surprising Rayleigh too with his sudden outburst.

But that didn't matter to Iba.

He didn't care, he wouldn't care.

Because at last he knew what he was meant to do.

He grinned when he saw land, put on the straw hat and held the piece of paper firmly in his hand.

The piece of paper with the name Monkey D. Luffy on it.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello,**

**I wanted to explain a little bit more, maybe write a little bit more about Nami and Luffy also but I changed my mind. Sorry, that these are just little chapters but i hope that this will do it. I really would like to see your thoughts on the ending and if it was predictable or not. Thank you very much for reading. Please write me reviews, I have some other ideas, maybe I will start a new FF with Nami and Luffy.**

**Yours,**

**Leah**


End file.
